Veils and Rings
by Nanachan413
Summary: Kaichou Oneshot. The big day has come for the fierce school president and the perverted alien! Rated K plus for safety.


Misaki fiddled with the strings on the dress. "So complicated...Aoi, you're amazing!" The young designer sniffed. "Of course. Who do you think I am? You're lucky to be wearing one of my creations."

"Ah, but nowadays, a lot of people wear your creations." _Because Aoi is now a high-class fashion designer...he was always brilliant with this kind of thing._ Aoi sniffed again. "Factory clothing. The dress you've got on is handcrafted by me."

"Amazing, as usual."

"Again, who do you think I am?"

"Aoi-chan, internet idol."

"That was the old days. I've ditched the wigs. It's fashion designing for me." Aoi adjusted every fold meticulously. "Let's move on to the veil. Is your makeup done?" Misaki had never believed in makeup. The only thing she'd really used much was an inexpensive tube of lip-gloss. She didn't tell Aoi that. "Yes, it is. " Aoi placed the veil on top of her head and started fixing it to her hair with bobby pins. He'd grown at least two inches taller than her. It surprised Misaki sometimes, seeing as when she met him, he was on the diminutive side. So much had changed since her days as an employee at the Maid Latte.

Misaki twisted the ring on her finger around and around, unable to move her head due to Aoi's fingers yanking her hair this way and that. In less than an hour she would be wearing two rings instead of one. "So, Misaki-chi. You're truly going to marry that guy?" Misaki nodded. "If I don't deal with him for the rest of his life, who will? That guy is too willful for his own good, although he doesn't show it." Aoi smirked. _Misaki-chi will never admit that she likes him unless she has to._ He finished up the veil business and sent her out. "I'll be ready in a few. Go out and mingle with the others." She was pushed out of the room, door slamming after her. The bridesmaids stood in the hall, cream silk dresses spilling onto the floor. Sakura's hair was nicely arranged into a coiffed bun. Shizuko stood next to her, pixie cut parted to one side. Honoka smiled a bit evilly at the bride. Suzuna had on her usual calm expression, her hair combed sleek and straight. Erika leaned against the wall, long wavy hair swinging slightly. The rest of her former co-workers had declined being included among the bridesmaids, preferring to watch from the audience. Misaki's two closest college friends were included in the dressed and ready attendants.

Aoi came out of the dressing room, looking fine in a tailored suit._ I wouldn't be surprised if he made the suit, too. Aoi is capable of a lot._ She looked down at the flowing bits of material and cluttered cloth roses she was wearing. It was hard to believe the dress was handmade by anyone, it was so intricate. Aoi had that kind of skill.

"Are we ready?" Misaki turned to the bridesmaids. There was a chorus of 'yes' all around. Dresses rustled, heels clacked. Misaki led the group outside.

The church was a few blocks from Aoi's studio, so the group opted for walking. "It starts in twenty minutes!" Aoi kept a sharp eye on the dress he designed. "Misaki-chi, don't ruin it! And careful with your veil." Cool air blasted out from the doorway as the heavy door swung open and they all stepped in.

The guests were seated. The groom and best man were at the altar, next to a rather impatient priest. The bridesmaids and ushers began their walk, followed by the maid of honor, ring bearer, and flower girl. Aoi took Misaki down the aisle; she hadn't yet forgiven her father for leaving them with such a huge debt, all those years ago. She straightened her back and breathed, trying to look composed. Usui and Hinata looked at her. Hinata smiled cheerily, then directed his eyes towards Suzuna instead.

And Usui was breathtaking. He stood there in his gray tuxedo-made by Aoi-smirking. _He smirks at me on our wedding day!_ Misaki gave him a tiny eye roll. Her dress felt tight, almost suffocating. Her legs were stiff.

The vows were taken, 'I do's' exchanged. The rings slipped down their fingers. Misaki was blushing like mad by the time Takumi lifted her veil and touched his lips to hers. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck. Usui grinned down at her. "Now, your cuteness is all mine, Misa-chan."

"Idiot. Someone's going to have to look after the alien." He smirked, tucked her in the crook of his arm, and led her outdoors for the reception.


End file.
